


Sapphire Necklace

by snowy_bluemoon



Series: Spy Work [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowy_bluemoon/pseuds/snowy_bluemoon
Summary: You know how Moonbin and MJ got their files but do you know how Eunwoo got his?AKA: Eunwoo pov from ch3 events





	Sapphire Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I said end of the week but here I am posting it the following day haha

“Would you two stop flirting!” Eunwoo was tired of MJ and Bin constantly throwing eye hearts are each other. If they were at the library or at the dorms he could handle it, but he couldn’t handle them flirting during a mission.

“S’Coups-hyung, can you disconnect my earpiece for a bit?” He whispered into his hidden mic. Without saying anything, he knew his wish was granted. The intercom was silent and he could finally concentrate on their mission in peace.

He walked around perfectly fitting in with the crowd- looking for his target, the woman wearing the sapphire necklace. As his eyes wandered he finally saw the sapphire necklace, “That’s not the woman…” It was someone else wearing the necklace and with his mastery of the invitation list and their family members, he instantly knew who it was, “That’s her daughter…”

Eunwoo wasn’t sure of what to do. He didn’t know whether the chip would still be on the necklace or not but one thing he knew for sure was that she was beautiful. She was surrounded by some older women and their sons, smiling radiantly. He was captivated by her and without realizing it his feet began to move on their own towards her.  
————————————————————————  
A few hours earlier:

“Mom, do I really have to go? You know I hate these parties. The only ones who talk to me are the other mom’s with their sons. All of which are always either: ill-mannered and stupid or cocky and stupid… And they aren’t even cute! And the other girls are so stuck up, spoiled and snotty brats!” You huffed as you continued to put on a thin layer of make up.

You’re mom walked towards you and turned you around to face her. She fixed your hair which was slightly messed up, “I know sweetie, but you know these parties are important for your father and I…” She gasped and turned you back around to face the mirror, “Look how beautiful you are!” She smiled sweetly towards you and you couldn’t help but smile back.

Though, your smile was short lived as you sighed, “Mom, I just want to find someone who would love me for me and not for our money…”  
“I’m sure one day you’ll meet someone at one of these parties. Don’t worry… Now get up and let me look at you!” You stood up and twirled in your silk deep-sapphire evening gown. Your simple make-up and small diamond earrings made you feel comfortable and confident and your mother even let you choose your gown for tonight to make you happier.

She smiled, “Here-“ She picked up a small rectangular container from your bed and opened it. Inside was her favorite sapphire necklace. She never went anywhere without it and never let anyone else borrow it. But here she was putting it around your neck. “I want you to wear it. It matches your gown much more than my red grown!” She chuckled as she finished clipping it.

She gasped and looked at you in awe, “I have such a beautiful daughter! Now let’s go! We don’t want to be late!”

You smiled and grabbed your clutch bag as you followed her out. You pleaded in you’re head, “Please help me survive tonight.”  
————————————————————————  
Here you were, just as you had predicted, surrounded by mothers and their idiotic sons. They continued to barrage you with compliments and sweet words. But, honestly, you were tired of it. You knew they were just trying to get on your good side just to say, “You should date my son!”  
Your fake smile was beginning to wear thin as you continued to try to make up excuses. Just as you were about to say some awful things about their sons aloud, a man you had never met before joined the group. He had a gorgeous smile and looked very handsome in his suit.

“Excuse me, I saw you were all having such a wonderful time. May I join your conversation?” His voice sounded so sweet and confident at the same time. He held an air of dignity and pride around him.

The mothers were all in shock and nudging one another, till finally, one said, “Of course you may! Or better yet, you should become my son! You’re so handsome!”

The man giggled and politely rejected the offer. His giggle was so pure and you could’ve sworn your heart skipped a beat! “Hi, I’m y/l/n y/n.” You held out your hand to him to shake hands.

He gently took hold of your hand and turned it over so your palm faced the floor. He slowly brought it closer to his face and stopped short of his lips. “My name is Lee Dongmin… May I?” You could feel his breath lightly hit your hand as he spoke. Your cheeks were on fire as you slowly nodded your head.

He kissed the back of your hand and gently let go. Your ears and cheeks burned red. You could hear the other mothers practically faint as if they were the ones he did it to. Meanwhile their sons shot death glares at Dongmin. He smiled innocently as if he hadn’t just made your heart stop, “I’m sorry, but may I borrow y/n?”

The other mothers slowly nodded and when Dongmin turned his backs to them to look at you. You could see them in the background nudging each other and fawning over him. Some of the other mothers started to scold their sons for not being confident and gentlemen-like like Dongmin.

“It’s a bit loud here don’t you think?” He giggled and you couldn’t help but smile and nod. He leaned down to your ear as he sweetly whispered, “There’s a patio in the back. Usually no one’s there… We could go there if you’d like?” Again you were speechless and merely nodded.

“Is this real? Does this person really exist? He’s too handsome to exist! And he’s such a gentleman! Wait… What if he just likes me for my money? What if he’s not smart? What if he plans on kidnapping me?!?” Just as you decided to play it safe and not follow him, he looked at you and smiled so innocently, you couldn’t help but be mesmerized by him once more.  
————————————————————————  
It was nice to be outside and away from the noisy hall. Especially away from the guys that were annoyingly trying to court you. The cool breeze lightly hit your skin as you basked in the fresh air. Dongmin giggled as he came up next to you. The two of you leaned on the cement fence surrounding the patio.

You took a deep breath and finally asked, “So… Who are you really? I’ve never seen you around before? You don’t plan on kidnapping me do you?!? I know how to defend myself!” You took a step away from him but he just scoffed in amusement.

“No. I’ll be honest it’s my first time here. Usually it’s my father who comes but he couldn’t make it today so he asked me to come… Look! It’s a full moon today!”

You let down your guard ever so slightly and looked up. It was a full moon and it was beautiful. You could even see the stars surrounding it and it made you smile.

Unbeknownst to you, Dongmin just stared at you as the moonlight reflected off of you. “You’re very beautiful… It’s no wonder the other bachelors are trying to court you.”

You scoffed, “I bet you’re just another one of them. Only like me for my looks and my money.”

He smiled but looked back at the moon and hummed, “Looks sure. But money no… More importantly, I just want to get to know you more first. You seem like a kind person to be able to be that patient and polite to those ladies even though they were obviously bothering you.” He smiled brightly as he continued to look off into the distance, “And I never saw you talking to the other women our age… Which means you either don’t get along with them or just don’t like them. Which means you’re different from them. That you’re not a… Spoiled brat” He laughed at himself and looked at you.

It was almost like his eyes sparkled in the moon light. You took a step closer to him. “I guess maybe you are different from them as well. You’re a very interesting person Dongmin-ssi… It would be nice to get to know you more.” You smiled at him and he smiled even brighter.  
“Can I get you’re number? So we could meet again some day?” You asked as you began to take out you’re phone from your purse.  
He nodded and took your phone, “I don’t have my phone on me so just text me alright?” You nodded as he input his number. He gave it back and without checking you put it back into your purse. When you turned to look towards him again he was awfully close.

“Before we go back in, may I have this dance?” You nodded. The two of you could faintly hear the music playing from the hall as you waltzed. He gently guided you and as the song neared the end, he spun you once more and pulled you back into his embrace as he gently dipped you. The song was over but you were still in his embrace as he brought you back up.

His head slowly leaned forward towards you. You closed your eyes and heard him whisper, “I’m sorry.” Just as your lips touched you felt a quick yet sharp pain on the hand he held. You tried to open your eyes but they felt heavy and darkness consumed your sight.  
————————————————————————  
When you woke, you were in one of the waiting rooms, lying on a couch. “Was that a dream?” You thought as you touched your lips. Suddenly remembering he had put his number, you checked your phone but found no new contact.

“It was just a dream?…” You sighed as you felt your heart break. You thought you had found the man for you but it was just a dream.

The doors shot open bringing in light from the hallway. The figure called out to you, “Y/n! You’re father and I have been looking for you! We were so worried what might have happened to you!” Your mother ran up to you, worry evident in her eyes.

You couldn’t remember coming here and lying down but you also didn’t want to worry your mother, “I’m sorry… I… I was just tired of dealing with those mothers that I went here to get away and I must’ve fallen asleep…” She hugged you .

She suddenly came away from her embrace and touched your necklace. Her eyes widened. “Where is it?!? Who where you with?!?” You looked at her confused and scared as she clutched onto your shoulders with a strong grip.

“Where’s what?!? And no one?!? I was alone the whole time!”

She began to frantically look around the floor and mumbled to herself. “Why, mom? What’s wrong?”  
“The chip is missing!”  
————————————————————————  
As Eunwoo walked back into the main hall with heavy shoulders and a heavy heart, he could hear static in his ear once more, “Eunwoo, where have you been?… Where are you going?”

He ignored S’Coups and continued to walk out the doors and into his limo.

He sighed as he loosened his tie and showed the chip into the secret camera they had in the limo, “One target down!” He smiled proudly and melted back into the chair.

He could hear Rocky and Sanha yell, “Good job, hyung!”

Eunwoo smiled but as soon as he knew the camera was no longer focused on him, he deeply sighed. His heart was heavy and broken. In his head, he thought back to his thoughts when he kissed her goodbye, “I hope you’ll forgive me… I wish we met under different circumstances because I would’ve gladly loved you with all my heart.”

His eyes filled with tears as he looked out the window and whispered under his breath once more, “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt sad writing this and I hope you felt the emotions too!
> 
> Want to give me feedback or lmk your thoughts on this one shot? Message me or send me an ask on tumblr! @moonlitstories


End file.
